My invention relates to a device for making a cut in the region of the anus of a bird which is hanging by its legs on a shackle, the device further comprising positioning means and a cutting member.
When processing slaughtered poultry at a particular stage of the treatment a cut should be made in the skin of the anal region in order to remove at a later stage the intestines by either a manually or a mechanically performed operation. Should the cut be made mechanically-- for which onject an apparatus is proposed in Netherlands Patent Application No. 7303652-- laid open for public inspection -- problems, owing to the inevitable difference in dimensions of poultry, arise in relation to positioning the bird relative to the cutting member in such a way that a cut made at the exact point and without damaging the intestinal tract is ensured.